vampireacademyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eddie Castile
Edison "Eddie" Castile ist ein Dhampir, welcher an der St. Vladimir Akademie dazu ausgebildet wurde, um ein Wächter zu werden. Er war Mason Ashfords bester Freund und ist ein guter Freund von Rose Hathaway. Vampire Academy Serie Blutsschwester Eddie war einer der Novizen, mit denen Rose am meisten zu tun hatte. Er half ihr zusammen mit Mason sich wieder in die Akademie einzuleben und die Spannungen zu lösen, wodurch Rose sie wesentlich besser fühlte. Blaues Blut Eddie ging zusammen mit Mia Rinaldi und Mason ein die Jagt nach Strigoi welche die Schule bedrohten. Als Rose und Christian Ozera den beiden folgten, zeigten diese ihnen Tunnel, durch welche die Strigoi sich einfach verstecken konnten. Als die fünf die Tunnel durchsuchten, wurden sie von Menschen gefangengenommen, welche den Strigoi dienen. Ein Strigoi namens Isaiah benutzte Eddie als Beweis dafür, dass Dhampireblut köstlich schmecke und um gleichzeitig seine Freund quälen zu können. Er lies die Moroi aushunger und sie dabei zusehen, wie er täglich von Eddie trank. Durch diesen täglichen Blutverlust, und den Speichel von Vampirbissen wurde Eddie völlig apathisch. Nachdem die Freunde fliehen konnten, und Mason getötet wurde, gab sich Eddie selbst die Schuld daran. Schattenträume In "''Schattenträume''" wird Eddie Lissa zugeordnet als Wächter in der letzen Prüfung der Dhampirnovizen. In dieser Zeit müssen die Dhampire keine Kurse besuchen, und bleiben bei ihren Moroi die ganze Zeit über. Sie beschützen sie vor den angriffen der Wächter, welche sich als Strigoi ausgaben. Eddie war einer der Dhampire die entführt wurden, während die Strigoi die Akademie angriffen, als er und ein paar andere Novizen die Wohnräume beschützen. Später wurde er zusammen mit anderen Novizen, Wächtern und Moroi gerettet. Seelenruf Nachdem Eddie seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war er einer der am viel versprechensten Abgänger der Schule. Nachdem er immernoch Schuldgefühle hatte, weil Mason tot war, half er Rose und Lissa dabei, Victor Dashkov aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, damit dieser ihnen helfen konnte in der Wiederherstellung von Strigoi. Schicksalsbande Eddie half Rose dabei aus dem Gefängniss auszubrechen, nachdem diese Angeklagt wurde für den Tot von Königin Tatiana. Nachdem er ein Attentat auf Lissa vereitelt hatte, indem er die Moroi tötete, wurde er vor den Wächterrat geordert, da kein Dhampir jemals einen Moroi töten sollte. Dannach wurde ihm kein Moroi zugeordnet zum Beschützen, und er wurde auf Bewährung rausgelassen. Bloodlines Serie Vor dem Anfang der Bloodline Serie, erzählte Jill Sydney, dass Eddie der einzige Dhampir war, der wirklich versuchte sie vor dem Angriff am Königlichen Hofe zu beschützen. Falsches Versprechen Als Eddie nach Palm Springs kommt, nimmt er den Namen "Eddie Melrose" an und ging wieder an die örtliche Schule um Jill beschützen zu können. Er trat als der ältere Bruder von ihr auf, und als Zwilling von Sydney Sage. An dieser Schule traf er Micah Valence, ein Mensch welcher - laut Adrian Ivashkov - sehr ähnlich aussah wie Mason Ashford. In Falsche Versprechen wurde angedeutet, dass Eddie Jill sehr zugetan war und Sydney hat ihm sogar angeboten herrauszufinden, ob Jill auch interesse hätte. Er fühlt sich jedoch ihrer nicht würdig, da er nur ein Dhampir war, und sie eine königliche Moroi und Schwester der Königin. Die goldene Lilie Im zweiten Teil der Reihe fängt Eddie an, Angeline Dawes zu treffen, eine Dhampirin welche ihrem Team zugestellt wurde um zusätzlich Jill zu beschützen. Er gestand Sydney, dass diese Beziehung mit Angeline der erste Schritt war, um über Jill hinweg zu kommen. Magisches Erbe Eddie führt seine Beziehung mit Angeline im dritten Band fort. Auch begleitet er Sydney auf verschiedene treffen mit Marcus Finch und anderen ehemaligen Alchemisten. Dort fand er heraus, dass die Alchemisten und die Krieger der Sonne hinter Jill her waren und heimlich zusammen arbeiteten. Später fand er auch herraus, dass Angeline ihn betrogen hatte. Als er mit Sydney darüber sprach, erwähnte diese versehentlich, dass Jill romantische Gefühle für ihn hegte, was ihn sehr schockierte. Als Sydneys Auto explodierte, warf Eddie sich über sie, um sie zu schützen. Feuriges Herz Eddie und ein paar andere waren in einer sehr heiklen Stituation mit ein paar Strigoi. Als er herausfand, dass Jill ihm und Sydney gefolgt war, konfrontierte er sie damit. Er meinte, dass es viel zu gefährlich für sie war, dass sei eine Prinzessin sein und getötet werden hätte können. Jill befahl Eddie still zu sein und lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Obwohl Eddie seit Spokane immer aufmerksam war, hatte er diesen Kuss nicht sehen kommen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, da es das war, was er sich lange ersehnt hatte aber nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Persönlichkeit Zu Anfangs der Vampire Academy Serie ist Eddie stehts für einen guten Witz zu haben und sehr locker. Dies änderte sich jedoch drastisch, nach dem Tod von Mason und den Ereignissen in Spokane. Er wurde viel Pflichtbewusster und ernster in seinem ganzen Auftreten. Als er der Wächter von Jillian Mastrano wurde, entwickelte er außerdem noch einen sehr großen Beschützerinstinkt. Er ist auch gewillt, alles aufzugeben, um seine Freund zu beschützen, und setzt sich freiwillig großen Gefahren aus, um andere vor Schaden zu bewahren. Eddie kann sehr Tempramentvoll werden, vor allem wenn es um Jill geht, welche seinen Anornungen zu ihrem Schutz missachtet. Aussehen Eddie wird als hübsch beschreiben, mit sandblonden Haaren und Haselnussbraunen Augen. Auch sein gesammt aussehen wird als groß und sportlich beschreiben. Laut Jill sieht er sehr gut aus. In ''Der rubinrote Zirkle'' bekommt er Barthaare. Obwohl Sydney und er nicht mit einander Verwand sind, haben beide ähnliche Körperliche erscheinungen, sodass sie als Zwillinge durchgehen können in Palm Springs. Beziehungen Freunde [[Mason Ashford|'Mason Ashford']] In ihren jüngeren Jahren waren Mason und Eddie beste Feunde, welche sich an der St. Vladimir Akademie zum ersten mal trafen. SIe standen sich sehr nahe, fast schon so wie Brüder, und Eddie war verzweifelt, als Mason in Spokane getötet wurde. Er kam darüber nie ganz hinweg, vor allem, da er sich die Schuld daran gab, weil er nicht in der Lage war, seine Freunde zu beschützen. [[Rose Hathaway|'Rose Hathaway']] Ich würde zu Eddie gehen, und ihn nach einem Gefallen bitten, aber es scheint mir keine Gute Idee mehr zu sein. Eddie hatte eine glänzende Karrier in aussicht. Er war ein treuer Freund, und ich war mir sicher, dass er mir helfen würde... aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn fragen konnte. Jedoch war er, genau wie Mia, sehr aufmerksam. Zu meiner Überraschung, griff er nach meinem Kinn und hob meinen Kopf an. Sein Blick fang meinen und lies mich nicht los. "Was brauchst du?" Ich starrte ihn für einen lange Zeit an. Es war so selbstsüchtig das Leben und den Ruf von Freunden zu riskieren. Wenn Christian und Lissa nicht weg währen, würde ich sie auch noch fragen. Aber Eddie war alles, was mir übrig blieb. "What ever you need. Es ist mir egal. Ich stehe zu dir." Ich habe Eddie zweimal das Leben gerettet und ich wusste, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Er fühlte sich mir etwas schuldig. Er würde überall hingehen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, nicht wegen einer romantischen Interesse, sondern wegen Freundschaft und Treue. (Rose Hathaway, ungefähr aus dem Englischen übersetzt)'' Es ist nicht viel über ihre Freundschaft vor der Vampire Academy Serie bekannt, außer, dass sie gut miteinander Befreundet waren. Als Rose mit Dimitri trainierte, half Eddie ihr sich wieder in die Schule einzugewöhnen und sich wohl zu fühlen. Nach dem was in Spokane passiert war (Schattenträume), wurde ihre Freundschaft stärker und beschützen sich stets gegenseitig, da nur Eddie und Rose den gleichen Schmerz über Masonstot teilen konnten. Wärend den Prüfungen in Schattenträume wurde Eddie Lissa als Wächter zugeordnet, was Rose zwar eifersüchtig machte, aber sie war froh und stolz auf ihn, dass er die Dragomirprinzessin beschützen sollte. Nach ihrem Abschluss in Seelenruf, fragte Rose ihn um hilfe, um Victor Dashkov aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Eddie kannte zwar nicht alle Details, half ihr aber ohne zu zögern, im vollen Vertrauen darauf, dass sie wusste, was sie macht. Zwischen den beiden bauten sich Spannungen auf, als Eddie versuchte Dimitri zu töten, als Rose, Lissa, Eddie und Adria in einen hinterhalt in Las Vegas gerieten. Eddie zögerte nicht, den ehemaligen Lehrer seiner Schule zu pfählen, jedoch schupste Rose ihn in der letzten Sekunde von Dimitri weg. Sie gesand ihm, dass sie Dimitri liebe, jedoch korregierte er sie harsch und meinte, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte, da er nun ein Strigoi sei. Als sie zurück an den königlichen Hof kamen, wurden beide streng zurechtgewisesn von Hans, und mussten körperliche Arbeiten wie gärtnern als ihre Strafe ableisten. In den ersten paar Tagen, konnte Eddie Rose nicht in die Augen schauen, jedoch besserte sich ihre Beziehung nach ein paar Tagen wieder. In Schicksalsbande half Eddie zusammen mit Mikhail Tanner, Adrian und Dimitri Rose bei ihrem Gefängnisausbruchs, damit diese sicher war, wärend die anderen ihre Unschuld bewiesen. Christian Ozera Eigentlich waren Eddie und Christian keine Freunde. Nachdem Christian angefangen hatte Lissa zu treffen, begannen die beiden sich langsam besser zu verstehen. Die beiden teilen den gleichen Sinn für Humor. Als Rose im letzten Band unrechtmäßig verhaftet wird, kämpfen Eddie und Christian zusammen mit Lissa um zu beweisen, dass Rose unschuldig ist. Dabei werden sie richtige Freunde. Lissa Dragomir Bearbeiten Eddie und Lissa sind durch Rose Freunde. Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun, bis zu Schattenträume, wo Lissa ihm, sehr zur Verwunderung aller, für das Feldtraining zugeteilt wird. Schnell wurden Eddie und Lissa Freunde und Eddie verteidigte Lissa erfolgreich vor den Wächtern, die sich als Strigoi ausgaben. Außerdem stoppte er Jesse Zeklos, als er ihren Arm fasste bei dem Versuch sie davon zu überzeugen der "Mânã" beizutreten, einer geheimen Moroi-Gruppe. Lissa versuchte sogar ihn mit Rose zu verkuppeln, aber er blieb dabei, dass sie nur Freunde waren und dass er niemals mit Mason's Freundin ausgehen könnte, besonders nach seinem Tod in Spokane. Lissa war natürlich verständnisvoll, verstand seine Beweggründe und ließ es auf sich beruhen. Er war bei Lissa als die Strigoi angriffen und beruhigte sie, als sie erkannte, dass Christian nicht bei ihnen war, indem er ihr sagte, dass er wahrscheinlich in der Kapelle war, die Strigoi nicht betreten können. Er und ein paar andere Novizen gingen nach unten als sie Strigoi angriffen, and er wurde von Strigoi gefangen genommen. In "Seelenruf" hilft Eddie Lissa und Rose dabei, Victor Dashkov aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, indem er sich als Wächter ausgibt, der neue Spender ins Gefängnis bringt. Danach reiste er mit ihnen nach Las Vegas, wo sie sich mit Adrian Ivashkov trafen und Robert Doru, Victor's Bruder, befragten, der ebenfalls ein Geistbenutzer war. In dem Hotel wurden sie von Strigoi überfallen, dessen Anführer sein früherer Lehrer, Dimitri Belikov, war. Trotzdem zögerte Eddie nicht Dimitri zu töten, wurde aber von Rose aufgehalten, die hoffte ihn retten zu können. Die Moroi waren währenddessen durch die Feuertür nach draußen gelangt, wobei aber Victor und Robert entkommen konnten. Kurz danach kehrten sie zum Königshof zurück, an dem Eddie als Strafe körperliche Arbeit und einen Makel in seiner Akte erhielt. In Last Sacrifice, Eddie, Janine Hathaway and Mikhail Tanner insisted on being Lissa's unofficial guardians, as they didn't trust the Courst ones because there may be spies among them. During one of Lissa's trials as a candidate for Queen, a Moroi assassin made an attempt at Lissa, but Eddie responded quickly, staking and killing the Moroi in the process. Lissa is shown to be concerned and upset about his situation, and came to his defense. However, there wasn't much she could do as Moroi generally weren't supposed to interfere with Guardian affairs. In the end, Eddie was given a probation, but was assigned to be Jill's guardian shortly after. It is unknown whether Lissa knows that Eddie is in love with her half-sister, Jillian. It is apparent that Lissa trusts Eddie and respects his abilities. Dimitri BelikovBearbeiten Eddie and Guardian Dimitri Belikov are seen as both friends and collegues. Dimitri advises Eddie while he is in Palm Springs, and because of this Eddie looks up to Dimitri. They share a similar perspective on the importance of their respective jobs guarding Moroi. When Dimitri encountered Eddie and Rose in Las Vegas during Spirit Bound, Eddie didn't hesitate to go for the kill, and may have done so if Rose hasn't stopped him. Eddie was made aware of Dimitri and Rose's romance, but was unsympathetic, pointing out that Rose no longer loved Dimitri, as Dimitri was now a Strigoi and not the man she knew and loved. During The Golden Lily, Dimitri and Sonya Karp were sent to Palm Springs, where Eddie was stationed, to run tests on the properties of the effect of those who were restored from their state as a Strigoi, where Eddie was kept as a control variable. On more than one occasion, Eddie was compared to Dimitri, and was described multiple times to be "a mini-Dimitri". Sydney SageBearbeiten Originally Sydney and Eddie are quite distant due to Sydney's disdain for Dhampir. They pose as twins in order to protect Jill. Through this they gradually become closer, and become close friends, both being protective of each other. Sydney is seen to trust and respect Eddie, even taking him to a meeting with Marcus Finch. After Sydney discovered that Angeline had cheated on him, she told him about Jill's feelings for him. Later on, the relationship between Eddie and Sydney has reached a point where they treat each other as siblings, as when Eddie figured out that Sydney and Adrian were together, he never judged against it to as he told Sydney that he loves her as a sister and is happy that they are together. He was broken when Sydney was taken by the Alchemists to the point where he begged for Adrian to forgive him, and so grief-stricken that Adrian admitted that if Eddie was the drinking type Eddie would have joined him at the bar. During the events of Silver Shadows, Eddie showed concern for Sydney on multiple occasions, and Adrian speculated that Eddie would never forgive himself if he didn't try to save Sydney. Eddie aided Adrian, Marcus Finch and other rebels in the raid of the Alchemist facility in Death Valley, where Sydney and about a dozen other renegade Alchemists were held. He shared a touching reunion with Sydney outside the Alchemist facility, before Sydney went to Las Vegas with Adrian. Adrian IvashkovBearbeiten Eddie and Adrian Ivashkov tolerate each other in a very nice way. Eddie disapproves of Adrian's many vices. However, Eddie was indebted to Adrian after he brought Jill back to life after she was killed. In ''The Fiery Heart, ''the relationship has changed from toleration to the point of true friendship, as Eddie figured out Adrian was in love with Sydney, he is supportive of the relationship. He also begged Adrian to forgive him to losing Sydney to the Alchemists, they are now working together to find Sydney. After saving Jill, it is revealed that Eddie became the Guardian of Adrian and his wife Sydney. Neil Raymond Neil was assigned to Jill at the end of ''Indigo Spell, '' at the request of Sydney Sage. At first, the two Dhampirs were uncomfortable and even competitive around each other, but they shared the same ideals and duty to protect their princess. Love InterestsBearbeiten Jillian Mastrano DragomirBearbeiten Eddie is deeply in love with Moroi Princess, Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir. When Jill was attacked at Court, Eddie was the only one that tried to protect Jill. Eddie was made her Guardian and was taken to Palm Springs to protect her at Amberwood Prep until the law was changed. He became jealous when Jill started dating Micah. He told Sydney that he would never be able to be with Jill because he was a lowly Dhampir and she is a Princess. He attempted to bury his feelings for Jill by dating Angeline, but is never able to forget Jill completely. When Angeline cheats on him, he discovers Jill's feelings for him and is conflicted. It is possible that they will have be a romantic relationship in the future. In ''The Fiery Heart, ''they become closer as Jill attempts to forget her feelings for Eddie in the form of Neil Raymond. When in Los Angeles, Jill followed Eddie, Neil and Sydney there and saved Eddie by making a water mist. Despite this Eddie was furious at her for coming after them and that she is a princess and needs to be protected at all cost but to this Jill kissed Eddie, leaving him unbalanced. After this Eddie talked to Jill, telling her that he needed to figure everything out but this only upset Jill. Angeline DawesBearbeiten Eddie and Angeline are partners in protecting Jill, as Eddie became her mentor. Angeline was agressive in her flirtationship and Eddie eventually gave in. They date for a few weeks. After finding out about Angeline's infidelity Eddie confides in Sydney, saying that he will never be able to trust her again and they break up. Namensbedeutung Sein voller Name ist Edison, aber er bevorzugt es Eddie genannt zu werden. Eddie bedeutet "guter Speer", "guter Beschützer", "guter Wächter" und "guter Freund". Das ist eine Verbindung zu seinem Job als Dhampir: der Beschützer und Wächter von Jill und zu seinem unglaublich loyalem Charakter, der ihn zu so einem "guten Freund" macht. Castile wird abgeleitet von dem englischen Wort "castle", das "Schloss" bedeutet. Das passt zu ihm, da er Jill als eine Prinzessin beschreibt und ihn selbst als einen niederen Soldat; eine klassische, romantische Situation, die normalerweise in einem Schloss stattfindet. Trivia * Eddie war an allen drei Gefängnisausbrüchen zu gegend. In dem von Victor Dashkov, Rose Hathaway und Sydney Sage * Er wird wiederholt als "Kleiner Dimitri" bezeichnet * Eddie ist die einzige Person, die Latte - das Auto von Sydney Sage - fahren darf, bevor es zerstört wurde Kategorie:Wächter